


One Night, All Night

by reyescott



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyescott/pseuds/reyescott
Summary: "Would I be a one night thing, or do I read as marriage material?"





	

“…or am I marriage material?”

Liam wonders, for a moment, if he’s being as subtle as he hopes. Scott Ryder’s not the dashing hero type - he’s more the terrified, confused hero. The type that’s running around spewing jokes and screaming at the top of his lungs anytime something bigger than him engages in combat. Doesn’t make him less hot.

Doesn’t make Liam want him less.

The question still stands, though.

“One night, all night,” Scott says, his voice pitching so low it goes straight to Liam’s dick. “So good, it’s awkward.”

Liam chuckles. He’d be pulling at his collar if he was wearing a shirt. So much for subtlety. “Phew, Ryder—“

Scott steps closer, a smirk playing at his lips, until he’s in Liam’s personal space. Whatever Liam was going to say gets caught in his throat. “First, I’d press you against that wall over there…” he says, gently indicating the wall adjacent to Liam’s couch. Liam - unconsciously, maybe, maybe not - backs away from Scott, slow. Scott follows him. Nothing predatory—Liam gets the distinct impression Scott’s more than giving him the opportunity to leave.

Here’s the surprise, though: Liam doesn’t want to.

“Yeah?” he says, his back hitting the wall. The metal’s cool, and Liam’s back arches until his chest brushes the fabric of Scott’s shirt. “And then?”

“Raise your hands above your head,” Scott says, “hold them here—“ He lifts Liam’s hands, holds them tight together at the wrists with one hand and presses them into the wall behind him.

Yeah. Yeah, Liam might have Scott Ryder pegged all wrong.

Liam drops his gaze to Scott’s lips, just for a split second, and Ryder’s smile grows. “I’m not going to kiss you.”

Fucker. Licking his lips, Liam rolls his hips. They’re not so close it has too much of an effect, but Ryder’s close enough he gets just a tug of friction on his hips, and Scott’s body pitches forward, just a few centimeters.

“Yeah? What if I wanted you to kiss me?”

A chuckle, then he says, “Not part of my plan, Kosta.” Drops his mouth to where Liam’s neck meets his shoulder, lips just brushing over skin clammy with arousal—still not touching. Bastard. Bastard. “Anything you don’t like?” Scott’s voice is breathless, intimate—he’s still not touching Liam, but that voice sounds like he’s reaching right into Liam's soul.

"Dunno," Liam says, surprised when his voice stays steady. "You'll have to try me."

Scott hums, then keeps moving his mouth down--ghosting over a nipple until Liam squirms underneath him, and Scott pulls back. His pupils are wide, and, when he leans in, presses himself against Liam's chest, he's hard.

Not a game, then. It's a little thrilling to know that. "That all?"

"You want me to fuck you, Kosta?" Scott asks, dipping his head so he's pressing his lips right against Liam's ear. "Open you up right here, fuck you with my tongue until you're slick and begging for it?"

Fuck, but this is--maybe not against regs, but there's gotta be something frowned upon about your superior talking about fucking you while you're pressed up against the wall of his ship.

"Maybe," Scott says, pulling back. He's nudging a knee between Liam's, now, slow, rubbing his thigh just right against Liam's dick--still nothing solid, but Liam thinks he can make this work. "Maybe you wanna fuck me. You wanna fuck me, Kosta?"

"Ryder--"

"You dream about it? You ever sit down here, at night, thinking about me, with a hand wrapped around yourself?" He nudges his knee higher, and Liam lets out an undignified sound. Unbelievable, he thinks, he's this fucking hard and Scott's not even touching him. He licks a stripe from Liam's ear to his jaw with his tongue. "Come on, Kosta--answer me."

"Might," he says, his voice shot and breathless. "Think you might show me a good time?"

Another chuckle, and--fuck, Scott's dropping to his knees, smirking, still, while he trails is fingertips down Liam's sides. Kneeling, he's eye level with Liam's cock, which is straining hard against the confines of his pants. Damn Initiative gear. What Liam wouldn't give for a pair of fucking jeans. Let him hide his interest a little better. "Oh, I know I can show you a good time." He digs his fingers into Liam's waistband, yanks them down just a bit, and presses his face forward into Liam's hip.

It's a sight to see, the human Pathfinder on his knees in front of him, breathing hot and heavy against Liam's hard cock, looking up from underneath his lashes, still pulling Liam's pants down.

"How'd you--" His voice catches in his throat. Scott's pulled his pants down enough to free his dick, now, removes one of his hands from Liam's waistband to wrap around the base, and--fuck. His hands are soft, if calloused, and even that first light touch feels good enough that Liam's cock jerks in his hand. Scott, the bastard, looks entirely too pleased. Liam swallows, letting his heart slow before he speaks again. "That all you got?"

"Nah," Scott says, dipping his head to press open-mouthed kisses along Liam's length. "Think I'd take you into my mouth, suck you off for a while. Bring your right to the edge, wait for you to beg to come down my throat before I pull off.”

A soft noise escapes from Liam’s throat. He thinks about dropping his hands from above his head, but he moves them apart, thinks about where he might put them - Scott’s hair, maybe, see what the Pathfinder looks like when he’s not so neat - and stops short. Scott’s expression changes to that of a man begging to be tested and just waiting for the chance.

“Tease,” Liam manages instead, returning his hands to above his head.

“I’d get you nice and slick,” Scott says, and fuck if his voice isn’t the filthiest thing Liam’s ever heard. “Let you open me up on your fingers—you think you’d like that?”

He’s stroking, now, slow like the cadence of his voice, pupils blown wide in what Liam thinks is probably a mirror of his own. “Think I’d like anything you did to me,” Liam tells him. Right now, he wants Scott to do anything else with his mouth - suck him off, kiss him - Liam’s not picky.

“Yeah?” Scott asks, an excited lilt to his voice. “You wanna fuck me now?”

He’d bet Scott would feel good around him—all commanding, too, like he is now. So desperate for power he’ll reach out and take it. “Yeah,” Liam breathes, arching his hips forward a little, so he slips in Scott’s hand. Scott’s fingers catch on the crown of his cock, and he lets out a soft gasp. “Fuck yeah I do, Ryder—“

“You think you could fuck me good?"

"Yeah, yeah. I could show you a good time--"

"See," Scott says, twisting his wrist, "I think you're all talk."

Fuck it, Liam thinks, and drops his hand into Scott's hair, grabbing a handful and tugging. Scott's eyes flash, and he tightens his grip on Liam's cock. "Think I'd fuck you so hard you could feel it the next day. Leave bruises in the shapes of fingers on your hips, Ryder." He swallows, tugs at Scott's hair again and, fuck--he dips his head, takes the tip of Liam's dick in between his lips.

Liam throws his head back, hitting the wall with a noise he's sure someone on the ship will hear. Definitely not what he'd thought he'd get out of this conversation, but he's not going to complain. Scott's good with his lips, his tongue, and fuck, but Liam thinks he'd be just as good underneath him, pressed into his bed, or the couch, against a wall, rocking back against him, moaning Liam's name...

"You still with me?" Scott asks, pulling off for a moment. His lips are swollen, his eyes half-closed, his hair sticking up and out in all directions. God, he looks hot. Liam wonders what he'd look like well-fucked, exhausted and post-orgasm. As it is, though, Scott looks good on his knees.

"Right here."

Scott dips his head back down, and, like he's a fucking pro, takes Liam down and into his throat. Liam's been blessed with genetics--it makes the Pathfinder even more impressive that he can take him completely. "Scott--" he starts, and groans when Scott swallows around him. Liam always suspected Scott's a talented guy, but--this is...

He's already on the edge, Scott's mouth making short work of his orgasm, and Liam pulls, probably a little too hard, on Scott's hair. He makes a pleased noise Liam wouldn't mind hearing again in his throat, swallows around him again and--

"Ryder--"

Liam should've seen this coming. Instead of finishing Liam off, he pulls away, replaces his mouth with his wrist, and stands, mouths at Liam’s neck. His hand’s steady, squeezing at the base of Liam’s cock, and says, “I think I’d let you come down my throat before you fucked me.”

Liam’s out of breath when Scott pulls back, self-satisfied smirk resting on his lips. Bastard. “That’s—ten minutes top, Ryder, that’s not all night.” And he didn’t even come. Talks dirty, plays dirty.

“No? Guess we could always continue this game in my quarters, Liam. You interested?”

Fucker, Liam thinks, as he retreats from Liam's room. Liam leans his head back against the wall, takes a deep breath, and follows him.

**Author's Note:**

> liam kosta's bi and wants scott to ride him
> 
> tumblr @reyescott


End file.
